The service area of a wireless communications system is partitioned into connected service domains known as cells, where radio telephone users communicate, via radio links, with the base station serving the cell. The base station (BS) is coupled to the land network. Efficient use of the available radio frequency spectrum is achieved through the reuse of the same radio frequencies in designated co-user cells that are sufficiently separated by distance so that the combined interference generated by all co-user cells is below tolerable levels. The assignment of radio frequencies to cells has been based on regularity assumptions (i.e., equalsized regularly-spaced cells with uniformly distributed traffic loads), which enable the adoption of simple rules for identifying co-user cells, and for partitioning the RF spectrum into channel sets. When the regularity assumptions do not hold--as is frequently the case in real world situations--the rules of regular channel assignment do not lead necessarily to the efficient utilization of the RF spectrum, if they can be applied at all. To optimally utilize the RF spectrum one must solve the non-regular channel assignment problem.